Calculated Intertwinement
by voicelord
Summary: Those sinful hands never failed to take her breath away. And yet for Maka Albarn, it didn't matter that he spent his nights in her bed. Not when he is the Death Scythe. Not when he's no longer solely hers. Soul x Maka


**Calculated Intertwinement**

_Firm, chiseled body jerked instinctively in pleasure and desire._

_The trembling sensations, the final push to the edge and that sweet, **sweet** fulfillment of completeness and perfection._

_It was her muffled cries that fuelled his passion._

_Shuddering at the mind-blowing release, slightly chapped lips and sharp teeth aggressively bit into the appeasing patch of skin; hot breath mingling together in synchronization as crimson bore into emerald._

_The tantilising scent of vanilla consuming his senses…_

_Her breathless gasps echoed against the isolated silence as strong capable hands drew intricate patterns down the length of naked flesh._

_Gently rolling to the side, the white-haired male encaged the petite other within the confines of his embrace – her back sliding sensuously against his chest – rearranging her loosened limbs to his liking._

_Soul knew all too well that his meister would be out like a light when lulled to sleep._

_And when the hastened pulse resumed to a steady rhythmic pace, her placid body would be turned over ever so carefully._

_It was only when he was absolutely, positively sure that she was deep in slumber, that he would finally observe her – really **see** her for the very first time beneath the soothing moonlight. The powerful Scythe Demon would trace the contours of her cheeks, imprint those kiss-swollen lips deep within his very core and **stroke** the inner waves of her relaxed entity; her essence – her very all._

_It was then, and only then he would truly feel complete._

_It was during that short intermission that she would truly be **his**._

_And such knowledge, in itself, was enough for him to drift off into a dreamless slumber._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The cool evening breeze was intoxicating.

But the following sound of the window being firmly shut brought in mixed feelings of dread and anticipation.

Suppressing a shudder threatening to slide down the length of her spine, the brown-haired female focused instead on the mountain loads of papers; determined to keep her back towards the intruder for as long as possible.

"I've told you countless of times before, stop climbing through the window. Use the door for crying out loud." Flickering across multiple numbers of documents simultaneously, Maka grumbled under her breath – the pen in her hand scribbling down the page in a continuous flow.

…Never once conveying her nervousness with her usual display of controlled visage.

"And haven't I told you to get ready and naked when the clock strikes twelve?" The easygoing tone rumbled to the vicinity of her [sensitive] left ear. _Damn him_.

When had he gotten so incredibly close? She could **feel** him; smell and taste the addictive _heat_ at the tip of her tongue.

When strong hands firmly planted themselves at both ends of the wooden table, the young professor of Shibusen knew escape would be close to impossible. It was common sense. With Soul Eater Evans, one had to accept the fact that he never did things by halves. Biting down upon her moistened lip, the young woman retaliated by burying her face even deeper into the endless sea of assignments that needed to be graded; mentally snorting at the ridiculous idea that mere bundles of paper would keep him away.

"Obviously, _some_ people have important work to do and can't feverishly think about _sex_ all day long." She managed to grit out in frustration.

But when her companion of many years simply laughed in that husky manner of his, it finalized the futility of this one-sided battle.

Rough calloused hands – those long fingers of a seasoned pianist – completely encircled her comparatively smaller ones; a rush of heat engulfing her entire body.

"Now, this is where I come in." With every word, his hands slowly ascended, from the tip of her hands to the smooth expanse of her arms until finally, her quickened pulse echoed firmly against the pressure of his touch. "It becomes my duty to make sure you aren't neglecting such a crucial aspect of life."

Utterly satisfied with himself, Soul playfully tugged at her ear with his teeth for emphasis.

"…By climbing through my bedroom window in the middle of the night?"

Sarcasm was always a safe bet; especially when her breath hitched in such familiarity at the jolt of sensations.

"A necessary task that one must accompany in order to prove a point," Emerald orbs clenched tightly shut when his teeth came to be replaced by his tongue.

"…Which you are supposedly doing with kindness at the bottom of your heart?"

"Precisely." His voice was deep and he _reeked_ of masculine dominance and possessiveness.

Followed by a breathless moan, Maka tilted her neck slightly for better access.

Ever the opportunist, Soul eagerly began his plunder.

"And you are engaging upon this most admirably in order to make sure I get laid every single night?" The sound of buttons popping open never once registered.

All that mattered was that the silent thrills and the careful caresses were growing bolder by the minute.

"You're finally getting it."

Firmly tugging her face, his lips all but **devoured**; nipping and taunting as he expertly began exploring the moist inner cavern of her mouth. Groaning into his mouth, Maka all in all jerked out of her seat in a heated mess.

It somehow didn't matter that they never made it anywhere near the bed.

...The thick curtains wringing soundlessly in the background the entire time. And it was only after a substantive period of time that both occupants lazily disengaged from each other.

Panting excessively due to the exertion the emerald-eyed beauty slumped bonelessly against her companion; the desire gently humming through her veins as a pleasant after effect.

But even when the exhausted female was covered in the afterglow of their intense heated exchange, the lingering notion of his departure dangled at the back of her mind.

The night would come to an end with the strike of dawn.

Every night he relayed his love for her.

Every morning he reassured yet again with such genuine sincerity.

And yet…he could never truly be hers to keep and to hold.

Despite the chaste kiss upon her lips, the whispers of love and affection; the fact remained that he would rush off and she would be alone. He would be off in another dangerous mission while she remained _here_ – forever remaining within the walls of Shibusen foolishly awaiting his inevitable return.

He was no longer her personal weapon. Not anymore. Maka was no longer to monopolise him.

After all, the rank of Death Scythe came with consequences. Hadn't her father been a fine example of this?

Biting back down the insecurities and the selfish urge to mark him, to claim ownership over him as he would do with her own body – brand her with his teeth and tongue with such **fire** and intensity – all Maka could ever do was ride out the heavy sensations of passion as she did every night; by never giving up _control_.

By holding back just a little bit.

By never letting him have her entirely: it kept her sane, it allowed her to breathe and not crumble under the pressure.

He may be the holder of her heart.

But he will **never** claim ownership over her soul.

* * *

"...You want me to do what?" The immaculately dressed individual roared out.

Death the Kid normally considered himself to be a reasonable individual. Sure, he had a mental _problem_ when it came to certain things or certain ways of doing things, but he was still considered a rather sensible person.

Not only was he fair but also observant.

His position, a given birth right, meant he could never let his guard down. He had forever calculated, measured and decided throughout his entire life. And the utterly complex (and that was putting it nicely as well) relationship between Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn was a well known _catastrophy_ in all of Shibusen. Somehow, both _clueless_ imbeciles have managed to push and pull up to this very day and yet, no substantial progress had been made along the way.

Feeling a distinct migraine coming his way, the newly elected Shinigami-sama could all but refrain from groaning out in despair.

He already had tons of work to do. He could not afford to loose time on this endless tug-of-war between his two oldest friends.

"You heard me." The crimson-eyed weapon continued. Not at all sympathetic to the other's blatant state of strife.

"Soul, I told you to take care of the problem as soon as possible, not complicate the matter by dragging it into your work!"

"And how the _hell_ am I meant to do this when I can't even get _through_ to her?" The Death Scythe roared out explosively, slamming a fist into the wall situated to his right until it crumbled beneath his hand.

Breathing heavily, the hot-headed weapon tried to organise his scattering thoughts under the sudden intense silence.

She would never let her guard down. That was the bottom line to this entire mess.

He could _feel_ the barriers; blocking him from fully enveloping the girl into his forbidden layer of darkness.

It was something he both despised and loved about her.

As children, their oblivion to the chemistry had served as a blessing during those fateful battles, deception and evil. _And yet_... They were no longer kids anymore.

At the end of it all, he would eternally be grateful that she would remain untouched – pure and innocent.

But it meant she would never truly be _his_.

Feeling the second surge of need to really put a dent in something, Soul was internally debating whether dissembling the wall to his left might be pushing it a little too far.

At least it would be somewhat symmetrical...

Before he could contemplate further, the impassive voice interrupted his train of thought. "She's one of the best that Shibusen has got. I can't afford to loose one of my most diligent, hard-working staff."

With an exasperated growl, impatient crimson orbs regarded his companion in barely suppressed agitation. The message was clear: _get to the fucking point_.

"She's our friend too. If she-"

"That's never going to happen." The very notion that Kid would even _consider_ such an idea should have made Soul feel insulted. But the utterly furious weapon was way past that threshold.

"-**If** she gets hurt, _ever_; a lot of people are going to be pissed off."

Casually acting as if he hadn't been interrupted, golden orbs glinted dangerously as he relayed his message with a little more force than necessary.

"Is that all, _Shinigami-sama_?"

Sighing at his usual display of brashness, Death the Kid could do nothing else. He had verbally announced the warning on behalf of the entire group. There was nothing else that could be done.

"I should just have you suspended for insubordination..." Grumbling under his breath the entire way, the young Shinigami scrippled out a quick mission brief and practically hurled it at his white-haired companion.

"A mission. Just one single mission. You blow this one and I will personally skin you alive."

He just hoped the signed document was not a death warrant for the entire human civilisation - **literally**.

"...Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"Hmph. Don't think I won't collect!"

The dark figure shouted after his eagerly retreating friend while at the same time feverishly calculating how long it would take the workers to spotlessly clean up the mess.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good morning, Maka-chan."

Announcing her arrival in that delicate tone and innate grace that Maka would _kill_ for, the taller woman was soon engulfed in an eager hug.

"Ohayo, Tsubaki. How have you been?" Unable to bite down the bubbling excitement, the academic grinned brightly at one of her oldest friends. "How's Blackstar been?"

"We're both doing really well, thank you. And you?"

"The students are driving me crazy. I can understand why Professor Stein wanted to chop things up simply for the sake of it. It is extremely tempting."

With an exaggerated gesture to boot, the pretty professor led her companion to the sofa situated at the center of her office; her freely flowing brown locks trailing behind her in an appeasing manner.

Both grinning at the image of their past eccentric teacher who had struck fear into the hearts of every student during his reigning years in Shibusen.

Giggling all the way, Maka promptly bustled about upholding hospitability to its finest.

It was only when the fine scent of dark coffee filled the comfortable room that the flaymboyant ninja's long-term partner commented almost absent-mindedly.

"At least you have Soul-kun to keep you grounded." Tsubaki whispered.

"..."

Managing to narrowly avoid burning her tongue off, Maka fought to remain calm and collected. _Put the coffee cup down gently, **gently**_...

Not at all liking the underlying implications arising from the conversation at hand, Maka immediately reacted to rectify the situation in her usual method of conduct; flat-out deny the suggestive comment.

"…Soul keeps me grounded as much as any one of you guys. I'm extremely lucky to have all of you as friends."

And the compassionate weapon simply gave her _that_ knowing smile.

The one that made Maka feel like five all over again – clumsy and guilty.

"Of course, Maka-chan." Nodding in that understanding manner, Tsubaki mimicked her pretty companion and opted to setting her mug down.

Her next line of action might induce a number of responses and the raven-haired female was adamant she would be ready for whatever came her way.

"As I've mentioned earlier, I have those mission reports all ready for you."

Straightening her back in a such a way that meant business, Tsubaki handed the scrolls in a solemn manner.

"...There appears to be some mistake," Maka blurted out almost instantly. Shock. **Disbelief**. Horror and _confusion_. "The mission brief suggests that I am to be paired with-" _How in the...?_

"Yes."

"Shinigami-sama has decided that you and Soul will be the perfect candidates for this mission."

Almost apologetically, Tsubaki lightly traced the hands that were still tightly fisted around the parchment.

"You leave tomorrow. Start packing tonight, Maka."

Unable to voice any of her jumbled thoughts, the skilled meister wearily regarded the extreme sense of vulnerability sliding down her spine. And somehow, it felt even worse than any of the battles she had fought in the past.

Firmly closing her eyes shut in a futile attempt to simply make everything go away, Maka feverishly hoped nothing would go wrong.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_When did this go all so wrong?_

Widened emerald orbs stared in disbelief as that particular thought continued to echo at the back of her mind.

The mission had been relatively straightforward. Eliminate a potential threat to the well-deserved peace everyone had fought so long and hard for. The importance of the mission was highlighted by the fact that one of the most strongest pair had been unexpectedly sent at the last minute to a remotely isolated area. The process of elimination had been by far, the most easiest. With Maka's meticulous planning abilities and Soul's element of surprise, they had simply destroyed the enemy's core energy source and the rest was history. It had been like any other mission they had eagerly charged towards in their younger days.

And so, they should have - in theory - gotten onto Soul's bike and started their long journey back home.

They should have left at least half an hour ago in order to safely arrive at a populated town somewhere along the way.

After all, the petite female had no intention of camping out in the desert any longer than necessary.

But somehow, Maka found herself lying flat on her back, staring into determined crimson orbs while her right arm ended up still being infused completely with the Scythe Demon's left side.

His upper torso towered over her own while his legs firmly pressed down against the outer ring of her thighs. Escape would be close to impossible.

"What the hell are you doing, Soul?" Not at all liking the way her voice squeaked, Maka quickly commenced with a displeased frown.

He wasn't thinking of..._doing_ it here, right now, was he?

Furthermore, the novel experience of having his human form loom over her while still being semi-infused together in a rather intimate manner unsettled her profoundly.

Sure, they've shared wavelengths countless times before but in the absence of an actual battlefield, the lack of distraction could lead to **total exposure**. Her handsome partner could even explore the deep hidden spheres of her-

Feeling the sudden rise of panic as her heart practically plummeted to the pit of her stomach, Maka really began struggling. The anxiety evident in her features.

"G-Get off of me, Soul!" Lifting her unoccupied hand to tug his side, the pale-faced meister was all the more ready to kick him where it would really hurt.

But when he simply _touched_ her without warning; his intangible entity stroking her _soul_, it felt like she was being turned inside out. Soul was wrecking havoc upon her orderly inner waves – the feverishly guarded walls crumbling under his thorough examination.

Her soul completely open and bare for the first time in her entire life as her thoughts scattered at the sensory overload.

Her mouth snapped open in a silent scream as tremors overtook her prone body; shaking her to the very core.

Those years of torment, the hidden secrets, her insecurities, her _fears_, her **love**, her oh-so-obvious desire for this stupid, annoying man came spilling out as her control literally slipped away from her desperate grasp.

Unable to hold on, all she could do was cling onto him as he rendered her incapable of any rationality.

She could feel them consciously merge together in a way that she had never permitted in their past couplings.

He was drinking her in such a way that made her eyes hood as the thick sensations of desire and understanding overwhelemed her.

The connection was almost surreal and breath-taking. It was all so unbelievably _beautiful_ that both occupants remained stunned for a minute or two.

...He noticed her tears even before she registered the wet sensation.

"You silly, silly woman." His gruff voice echoed out as Maka unconsciously responded with a whimper.

When _both_ his hands stroked her face so delicately, her now freed right arm twitched automatically. Still unable to fully comprehend all the information and emotions that had flowed into her soul.

"You stupid, _unbelievably_ dense, woman. What the fuck am I going to do with you?"

Roughly pulling her into his strong embrace, Soul could feel his emotions bouncing off of his mind in such ways that made his blood tremble. To think she had somehow managed to make herself believe such nonsense for all this time...

Growling at the very thought of it all, Soul tugged her loose brown hair with more force than necessary. Her face jolting back in surprise. He needed her to see him when he said this. Because God-forbid, if this infuriatingly gorgeous woman misunderstand any of the declarations that were to soon follow, he would personally chain her to the bed for a week until proven otherwise.

"You're mine, Maka Albarn." His fingers clenching instinctively around her silky locks. "Don't you _dare_ forget that. And don't you dare deny the fact that **I. am. yours.**"

"No one else's. Fuck, Maka. Never. Always I've been yours just as you've been mine and my fricking _job_ does not change a thing."

With an almost pained expression at the sheer intensity of his emotions, Soul could do little else but crush her into arms as he stole her breath away.

And when those delicate hands began showing life and her soft pink tongue darted shyly against his, did his shoulders finally fold with the sheer sense of relief.

Here they were, still lying in the middle of nowhere with the prospect of having to camp out in the desert for the night. And yet, they couldn't care less. Not when something as beautiful as this was emerging from between the two.

"…Make love to me, Soul." With a loving smile adorning her supple lips, the emerald-eyed beauty practically glowed.

"Silly girl. What'd you think I've been doing all this time?"


End file.
